Summer Nights
by OrangeShipper
Summary: A recently married Matthew and Mary find themselves struggling, one humid summer's night, to sleep comfortably together in the unbearable heat. Tumblr prompt ficlet, "M/M restless in bed". Very restless. Strong smut warning!


A/N: _A little bit of Sunday morning smut silliness... :P Last night I wrote a ficlet on Tumblr from the prompt "M/M restless in bed"... then was asked to continue it. _

_And, um, this happened.  
_

_Enjoy!  
_

* * *

**Summer Nights**

"Your chest is moving," Mary grumbled. But she didn't move her cheek from it, warm and solid under her skin.

"I'm breathing, darling."

"Well can't you do it - less annoyingly?" She prodded him gently to reinforce her point.

"No." Matthew smiled gently, his eyes still closed in the humid darkness. No matter how irritable his wife was being in this heat (he wasn't all that comfortable himself with her weight over him, but she wouldn't hear him complaining!), he still adored her, this closeness still wonderfully new after only a month of marriage.

Mary huffed quietly and wriggled, wrapping her arm tighter around his torso as if it might stifle the gentle movement. "If you don't like it," Matthew muttered, "you don't have to stay there."

"I don't think there's cause to be quite so drastic yet," she hummed in response, pressing a warm, wet kiss to his hot skin.

He smiled, and hugged his arm around her shoulders. But he was so hot and sticky, and… he felt as if he could barely breathe anyway in this heat as it was. But he didn't _want _her to move… His chest rose again as he took another deep breath, desperately seeking cooler air to fill his lungs.

Mary's fingers pressed harder against his chest, her nails scratching lightly. Matthew breathed again, and she sighed loudly and pointedly.

"I'm _breathing_," he muttered through clenched teeth.

"Must you do it so _loudly_!" she hissed.

Matthew pursed his lips and exhaled a small, angry huff of breath. And then in one smooth movement, shunted her off him (firmly but with undeniable tenderness) and rolled them both so that his arm curled around her waist from behind.

"Matthew!" she gasped, lips curving into a surprised smile. She felt his own smile against the back of her shoulder, and wriggled more comfortably.

"Better?"

"Oh yes," she hummed.

For a little while, they lay more contentedly, their bodies touching just lightly in the heat. But it was too warm, too stifling… Mary flung the covers away irritably, back and over Matthew, who threw them off entirely and then covered her warm, bared skin with his hand. They settled again.

Then, "You're breathing on my neck."

"What?" he muttered wearily.

"I can feel it," she hissed.

"Oh for God's sake, Mary…"

He only shuffled closer to her, his whole torso now pressed warmly against her back.

"Matthew…" He was so _hot_, and she tried to wriggle away but his firm arm trapped her against him and still his breath tickled her shoulder…

And then she couldn't feel his breath any more, but his lips, moving persistently across the back of her shoulder to her neck… "Matthew…" she murmured again, more deeply.

"Is that… better?" he whispered, lips and hand still moving, still warming her more in a thoroughly more pleasant way, his body aching restlessly…

"Oh… yes."

Oh, that _was_ better… Mary sighed contentedly as Matthew sucked at a little spot in the crook of her neck, his hand wandering, wandering… over the smooth, hot skin of her abdomen, up, to close around her breast in a gentle, taunting squeeze.

The air was hot and the sheets were hot and stifling and their skin was hot, but somehow that was more bearable, now, as Matthew pressed gently against her from behind, his soft hum of arousal vibrating against her shoulder. His hand, his fingers… in a warm, teasing, relentless caress that made her ache for more and squirm restlessly back, searching for his body.

He answered her wordless plea, pinching once more at her breast before his hand roamed down again and between her thighs, easing his way as she angled her hips to allow him to push deliciously into her. They both gasped, overcome by that stab of fulfilment that set them alight and thrumming with the promise of satisfaction.

They moved together, hips in time with fingers (Matthew's at least; Mary could only clutch breathlessly at his arm or the sheets in front of her), bodies slick and damp, breaths hot. Hot, so hot… They moved languidly in the stifling heat, Matthew filling her slowly and deeply again and again, fingers circling, stroking, lips sucking at her shoulder… the front of his body pressed flush against her back.

_Too_ hot, the friction stoking heat between them, there, and again… Mary moaned quietly, writhed back against him, felt his arm slide over her damp skin…

"Darling," she whispered, her voice thick and heavy. "Too - hot," and she tugged his arm and rolled away, gasping sharply at the separation of their bodies and air flooding between them, cool against their sweat.

"Oh God, come back -" Matthew's desperate, whimpering plea made her giggle, and she turned, pushing him gently onto his back before straddling his hips and sinking gloriously down on top of him.

"Ah! There… darling, is that alright?" she breathed, smiling as his hands instinctively sought her hips, gripping tightly as he pumped up against her.

"God… Yes…" His groan was deep, lips still parted as his eyes rolled up and closed in ecstasy.

_So _much better… Her hands braced on his shoulders as they rocked together, quicker now. Quick, quiet grunts of exertion slipped from Matthew's lips as he thrust up, Mary's breath hitching in little gasps with every movement that made her entire body thrum with tension.

The sheets clung to his back as he arched up, faster. Mary's palms were sticky against his chest, and they slipped, and she fell down against him as he wrapped his arms low around her waist, pulling her hips down again and again to meet his desperate thrusts.

Her groan was hot against his neck, and… fire consumed his body but it was too stifling, too hot, her weight over him and their sweat mingling. He gasped, slowed, feeling his energy sap but he didn't _want _to stop, he couldn't…

"Mary," he murmured softly as he stilled inside her. "Please…"

She stroked his face tenderly, kissing his forehead, feeling his body tremble. He'd stopped, but she _ached, _and she knew he must too.

"What do you want?" she breathed.

Matthew licked his lips, barely able even to open his eyes, and swallowed thickly (even the air burnt down his throat in the heat). Wordlessly he pressed his hand against her hip, and in silent complicity she swung her leg over him, lifting one arm for him to move.

"One - moment," he whispered, his hand staying on her wrist a moment to tell her to stay just as she was, still braced on her hands and knees on the damp mattress.

She hummed her consent, lips curving into an indulgent smile as he pushed himself up and moved behind her. Her husband, her darling husband… was a marvel. And so terribly clever. And then she felt his hands grip the slick skin of her hips, and then…

Her own, sharp cry of pleasure as he pushed fully within her in a single thrust blended with his loud, breathless moan. Now there was only his hands, his hands and his hips that began to pound against her, and she clenched her fists in a desperate grip on the sheets as she flung back to meet him. This time the fire was only within them, the very air heating from their arousal but they could not feel it, only each other, only _this_.

Awareness of anything else melted away, lost within the drowning sensation of their bodies becoming one, so fast and so hard now that neither could even think, least of all to restrain their helpless cries of bliss. And then his hand slipped around her hips to her belly, and down… and touched her, just lightly, just enough, and Mary shattered in an instant, collapsing weakly onto her forearms as Matthew's thrusts suddenly lost all semblance of control behind her. He bucked against her, shuddered, cried out and fell, his torso hot and damp against her back, his lips pressing to her shoulder in a weak, open-mouthed kiss.

For a moment or two they lay helplessly as they had fallen, shaking as remnant shivers of pleasure flitted through their exhausted bodies. The air suddenly felt cooler in comparison, but…

"Oh darling," Mary whispered, her voice muffled where her face lay pressed against the pillow. "Please, my love… get off."

It was another moment before Matthew could even muster a response, his limbs aching and protesting.

"Alright," he mumbled, rolling labouredly away from her onto his back.

She did the same, and they lay side by side, their hands finding each other's between them as their fingers laced together, their one concession to contact as they could not bear complete separation, as hot and sticky as they now both were.

"Darling," Mary whispered into the humid, dark air that hung like a blanket over their sweat-slicked bodies.

"Mmm?"

She licked her lips and sighed, smiling fondly. "…I can hear you breathing."

**Fin**

* * *

A/N: _Um, yes. There we are. Quite possibly the smuttiest thing I've written yet. Oops. I very much hope you enjoyed it, and would love to know what you thought! :) :) Thank you for reading!_


End file.
